My Dearest Melody
by EmeraldShine
Summary: [Little Mermaid 2] OneShot: After Melody runs away from home and Ariel starts searching for her, Ariel reflects her past and love for her daughter in a letter.


This is a short little one-shot fic I wrote EXACTLY a year ago, so now I decide to post it here on nothing special.

This takes place during "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea," about right after Melody runs away from home and Ariel starts searching for her. I thought of this in my mind and imagined what Ariel would have liked to tell Melody about herself…about how much she truly does love her and wants the best for her.

So I hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------

My Dearest Melody,

I'm sorry, Melody…

I'm sorry that I didn't tell you more about who you are…who I am...I was afraid.

Afraid of losing you because your life was in danger of a terrible monster, a similar creature who had risked my own life for her gain. Her name was Ursula. If your father hadn't saved me, I wouldn't be here right now...

There's so much I would like to explain to you, Melody. I just wished that I had taken the opportunity to tell you instead of keeping such deep secrets for you. Looking out at the sunset, with the water glossy and as golden as the sun, I regreted keeping you away from the world that I once knew.

You see, my Melody…I am a mermaid.

Like you, I wanted to be part of a world…somewhere special, but was beyond my reach.

–Giggles- I had to be a part of it. And my father too didn't want me to go to the human world, just as I didn't want you to go to the mermaid world. But like you, my ambitions and curiosity and love for that place kept me hoping that someday I will go there. And I did.

I remember that fateful night when I laid my eyes upon your father. Sparks of light exploded all around his ship, softening his features and shining that smile I often see in your smile.

His ship got caught in a terrible hurricane and he was trapped inside of the ship when it was engulfed with fire. I saved him and stayed beside him on the sandy shore until he awakened...that night I fell in love with him…you can say that your father made me see things clearly and also blindly.

If it weren't for Ursula, I wouldn't have been able to spend time with your father and fell in love with him more. Oh, those hours I would spend time with him! They were magical. I didn't find out until too late however…that I was bait for Ursula's plan….if I hadn't listened to my father's wise words, he probably would have given me the opportunity to be with Eric again, which he did in the end.

I can't bare for you to be in the same, twisted danger I was in, Melody. You represent everything I love.

My love for the land and my love for the sea.

I miss you terribly, my daughter. Deep inside of my heart, I just want to be able to cuddle you in my arms and never let go! I just want to be able to see your loving face and pretend that you didn't disobey me…but all I can do now…is to wish for your safety.

You may not believe this, but I'm proud of you. You're a brave, strong little girl like your father and determined like me.

–Giggles- I can picture you right now in a long beautiful scaly fin, swimming and twirling around under the sea with bubbles foaming all around you and with that smile I always loved.

But know this Melody…where you live doesn't determine who you are. You are who you are on the inside, not on the outside. It doesn't matter if you have legs or fins or whether people like you or not. You decide who you want to be. You decide and live your own destiny…I don't decide it for you, as much as any mother would like to do that.

It isn't easy to say…but from my own experiences…perhaps…perhaps that this was meant to be. Maybe Fate wanted to take you away from me for a little while…so you could live out your dream…a similar dream I once had thirteen years ago…perhaps it was destined that you're not here with me right now…

But…all I want is to make you happy, Melody. And if this makes you happy...then I will live with it. But please Melody...I just want you to be safe and come home to me soon...I'd like to see you at least one last time…that's all I can ask for.

Until then, I will never stop trying to find you…wherever you are…I will never stop thinking of you…wait for you if you wish to be found…

No matter what happens, I will always love you, my daughter…my Precious Melody.

With all of the love in the world,

Your Mother


End file.
